


Dancing Leaves

by fractalficlets (fractalgeometry)



Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, M/M, Tree Climbing, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fractalgeometry/pseuds/fractalficlets
Summary: Up in a tree, in the quiet of the night, there is peace.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: March 2021 Flash Fiction Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2193696
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27





	Dancing Leaves

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "dancing".

“I haven’t climbed a tree in years,” Aziraphale said, looking up into the branches. 

“Neither have I,” Crowley admitted. “But doesn’t this one look climbable?” He jumped and grabbed hold of a low branch, then promptly dropped back down. 

“Come to think of it, yes.” Aziraphale stepped on a knob in the trunk and began to move upwards. As he caught the first branch he looked down and said, “What if one of the village children sees us? They’ll never leave us alone again.”

“It’s like, two in the morning. They’re all asleep.”

Convinced, Aziraphale swung himself to the branch and sat up. “Come on, then.”

Crowley eyed the tree warily.

“It’s not a difficult one.” Aziraphale stood and stepped to the next branch. 

Crowley shrugged, jumped to hang on the one Aziraphale had just vacated, and through a combination of swinging and twisting, got himself onto it. 

They had climbed most of the way up when Aziraphale stopped and settled on a wide branch. “I think this is a nice spot, don’t you?”

Crowley stepped across him and sat down on the next branch. “How dare everything look so peaceful?”

Aziraphale leaned his head against Crowley’s knee. “It  _ is _ lovely, isn’t it. See how the trees seem to dance in the breeze?”

“I  _ feel _ how the trees shake violently in the wind,” Crowley commented, settling a hand on Aziraphale’s shoulder. 

“Oh, really now. It’s not as dramatic as all that. Just a little bit of a sway.”

“Uh huh. Sure.” Crowley placed his back firmly against the tree trunk. It  _ was _ very sturdy. 

In the quiet night of the English countryside, the trees danced in the wind. And with them, an angel and a demon danced their own well-known and well-loved dance, of love and words and appreciation for everything surrounding them.

Everything, but especially each other.


End file.
